1956
by Nagy Bari
Summary: Október 23, a szomorú és győztes nap, a dicső, rövid és gyászos végbe fojtott forradalom. Mi lett belőle mára...? Hogy jutott erre a sorsra...(Nyomasztó mű, helyesírási hibákért bocsánatot kérek)


Ezerkilencszázötvenhat

Magyarország egy telejsen átlagos reggelre ébredt. Se vérvörös hajnal, se folytogatóan üres köd, se semmi. csak egy hűvös októberi reggel. Lassan kikászálódott az ágyából és felöltözött, komótosan megreggelizett majd leült a kanapéra, ölébe vette a lap-topját és internetezni kezdett.  
"Watashi wa anata no sonshitsu no tame ni hontōni mōshiwakearimasen

Japan"  
"Lo siento mucho por usted y ellos. Anímate, se acabó – Spain"

"I see you can be a hero as well! Big Like! – America"  
"Dein Verlust tut mir sehr leid. Sie waren echte Helden –Germany"  
"I'm fully sorry for your loss, may they rest in peace – UK"  
"Och, moja droga, jestem strasznie przykro, ze jestes wielki i silny, nigdy nie zapomne – Poland"

"Poate ai putea fi mare o dată, dar treci peste asta deja ... – Romania"

Elolvasta az üzeneteket, majd unottan a naptárra nézett. Október 23. Vagy úgy. Megint.  
Lassan lecsukta a gépet és csukott szemmel ült, fejét a plafon felé emelve.  
Már egy ideje azon gondolkodott minek is kell minden alkalommal a halált ünnepelnie… Mintha mindig csak azt tenné. Majd 100 év elteltével kétszer is forradalmat csinált amit levertek és megtoroltak… Kell ez neki? Mindig a veszteségre emlékezni?  
Persze! Nem csak veszteség volt, harc, áldozat és mielőtt még elhinné magának, NEM volt hiába való. Hitt benne. Még most is.  
Eszébe jutott egy dalocska.  
 _"A tévé kékes bársonyával kibélelt világ  
Nem érti hogy miért kéne emlékezzen rád"  
_Remek! Lassan már ő maga se érti mit miért csinál. Na nem… Azt már nem!

Kinyitotta a szemeit, felvette a kabátját és kiment a megemlékezésre. Beleborzongott mikor a verseket szavalták és akkor is kirázta a hideg mikor a Himnuszt énekelték. A tömeg hamar szét oszlott és ő eltöprengve sétálgatott Pest utcáin.  
Mennyi minden történt azóta is. Sokan megtörtek, sokan megtértek, sokan meghajoltak és sokan meglakoltak… Meglakoltak? Ugyan… Valahol még itt bujkálnak, de bűnösebbek e ők mint a felajzott csőcselék, mi azt se tudja mit tesz?  
És holnap minden menni fog tovább, sokan Halloween-i jelmezeket csinálnak, sokan tököt faragnak és sokan mennek majd a temetőkbe.  
Mi történt? Minek neki Halloween? Miért kell mindig a világot utánoznia? Emlékszik még arra egyáltalán mit jelent a Holtak Napja?

Ó Irgalom Atyja ne haggy el…  
Hisz piros a vér a Pesti utcán, s hol zsarnokság volt ott megmarad örökre, mégha mennyből az angyal jő is sietve, csak a holtak élik túl a győztes forradalmat.

Elmerengett. Változnak az idők, ez természetes. És fájdalmas.

 _Ruszkik haza!  
Nagy Imrét a kormányra, Rákosit a Dunába!_

Olyan tiszta lelkesedés, olyan tiszta érzés. Perzselő tűz, halálos lángolás, világot formáló erő. Hová lett? Eltűnt, lelohadt, eltaposták, kialudt, elfolytották, nem táplálták. Ha most megint valaki felélesztené... Nem élesztené fel senki.

Majd egy hét szabadság, kiharcolt önállóság és utána a véres megtorlás. ÁVÓ-sok és orosz katonák, menekülő családok.

Ökölbe szorult a keze mikor eszébe jutott az utolsó S.O.S. kérése a világ felé. Semmi. Senki nem volt képes kezet nyújtani felé mikor kérte... Bárcsak ne igergették volna előre, bárcsak hallgattott volna a világ előtte is.

Lehajtott fejjel álldogált a Hősök terén. És most? Itt fog bolyongani és keseregni? Vagy megrántja a vállát és megy ő is jelmezt készíteni? Keserű mosolyra húzta a száját. Felemelte a fejét, szemét az égre szegezte, egész Istenig akart elkiálltani.

Néhányan összesúgtak körülötte. 'Miért üvölt az a lány?' 'Biztos valami facebook-os kihívás, tuti filmezi valaki' 'Lehet bolond' 'Vigyázz a végén még idejön.'

Abbahagyta. Nem tudott sírni. Bárhogy próbálkozott csak keserű fájdalmat érzett, nem jöttek a gyógyító könnyek. Fáradt, megtört lett a nézése. Elindult haza felé.

Fejében ezernyi vers és dal kavargott, a betanított komcsi mondatok és szlogenek, az ellen érvek, a viták, az elmúlt hónapban kapott összes sértés a bevándorlók miatt, a megoszlás szörnyű íze... Megszédült belé.

Haza ért, lefeküdt a kanapéra. Elaludt.

* * *

Megjegyzések:  
1\. ide kirakott magyar történet, és sajnos szerintem se lett épp a legjobb. A verseket nem szerettem volna végig beleírni, de remélem mindenki fel ismeri :) A dal pedig Ákos 1956-ja. Max csak az ötlet saját, a külföldi szövegek fordítása pedig a következő  
Japán : Őszinte részvétem a veszteség miatt.  
Spanyolország: Tényleg sajnállak téged is és őket is. Ne félj, rendbe jössz.  
Németország: Részvétem. Igazi hősök voltak.  
Amerika: Látom, te is tudsz hős lenni!  
Anglia: Mélységesen sajnálom a történteket, nyugodjanak békében.  
Lengyelország: Ó, csajszikám, annyira sajnálom, erős és nagy vagy és az is leszel.  
Románia: Még te is lehetsz egyszer nagy, de most már tedd túl magad rajta.


End file.
